In Between
by JoMoCC
Summary: Klaroline & Koroline
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow. We ran into each other a lot lately. It must be fate."

Caroline stopped her steps and rolled her eyes when she saw the original. "Seriously? First your brother, now you too? What's wrong with you Mikaelsons?"

"I must say it's your beauty that leads us into this way." Kol raised his glass at her. "Join me for a drink?"

Caroline shook her head at him. "You two are totally meant for together."

Kol put down his drink and leaned his back at the bar counter. "You know. I'm way much funnier than Nik. And as you can see, more attractive too."

Caroline laughed at his arrogant. "I hardly think so."

"Oh?" Kol narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"You know. Klaus might be a murderer, but despite that, I can't think of anything for him to be less attractive than you." Caroline turned away and was about to leave the Grill.

"I'm an original. I'm powerful. And I don't just go around and kill people like Nik." Kol had completely forgotten that he had been trying to hit on Caroline, and was just eagerly defending himself.

Caroline laughed out. "Powerful? Then who's that person got killed by non-original Damon Salvatore twice? You know, he never managed to kill me when I'm just a human teenage girl. And Klaus hadn't killed anyone for quite a while."

Kol clenched his fists and told himself to stay calm like a gentleman. "I let him win. Sometimes it's fun to get killed and come back alive again." He grabbed his drink again and took a sip. "You can try it another time."

"Yes, my lord. I'll keep that in mind." Caroline took a exaggerated bow at him. "So I'm free to go now?"

Kol grabbed her by the arm and sit her down at the chair next to him. "We haven't fully known each other yet."He smiled again. "Just so you know. I'm quite an athlete. Don't you like that?"

"Not really." She rested her left arm on the counter. "I'm more into artistic man. You know, someone can draw me pictures."

"Why are you defending him?" Kol got a little annoyed. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't." Caroline quickly explained herself. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Looks like I'll never get a shot with you. And I'm not a persistent man like Nik. So I'll just leave you alone." Kol stood up and prepared himself to leave when something suddenly occured to his mind. "By the way, your artistic man has been burning your pictures at our house. Still into him?" Then he left her there with a smirk on his face.

It really took Caroline by surprise. He's what? Burning her pictures? Shouldn't he ask someone's permission first before he burned her pictures? Maybe it'll bring bad luck or something, right?

She quickly grabbed her purse and headed toward the Mikaelson's.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys like it?<strong>

**Looking forward to any reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Quit burning those pictures?"

Klaus looked up from the newspaper, saw Kol holding one of his drawings, laughing at him. He glanced at his little brother and simply ignored what he just said.

"So now you change the game to not talking to anyone?" Kol just couldn't give this great opportunity of 'teasing Klaus all he wants' away. Even his remained silence made him feel satisfied enough.

"Don't be childish, Kol." Rebekah stepped into the living room, breaking the awkward moment of her brothers. "Just leave Nik alone."

"I don't think he would want me to leave him alone after I told him whom I just ran into." Kol cracked a smile at both of them.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at his words. "Why don't you be a good boy and enlighten me, brother?"

"I think you've already figured it out." Kol sat down at the other end of the couch from him. "She truly is a beauty, isn't she?"

Klaus put the newspaper down and gazed at Kol's cocky face. "Don't tell me you're interested in her."

"So what?" Kol leaned forward and rested his elbows on the knees. "You're the only one who's allowed to be interested in her?"

Klaus clenched his fists and was about to lose his temper.

"Enough for the competition, boys." Rebekah cut in and gave both of them a warning glance. "You're a thousand years old. Not some teenage boys who stupidly fight for girls."

Kol stood up and caressed at Rebekah's hair. "Whatever you say, sister." Then he turned to Klaus and grinned. "Actually I was just about to giving up on the cute blonde, but according to our little conversation earlier, she didn't seem to like you much either. So maybe I still have a shot, don't you think so, brother?"

Klaus flashed to Kol's face. The distance between them was merely an inch. "You know I could just dagger you now and put you in your favorite coffin again."

"But you won't." Kol smiled on him, shortening the distance until Rebekah almost thought they were about to kiss. "That's just so low. Even for you."

Klaus backed off at his words and sat down on the couch again. "I don't have to dagger you to win her over."

"Let's leave that for her to decide." Kol gave a slight kiss on the back of Rebekah's hand and walked out of the room.

"Nik, don't listen to him." Rebekah was a little afraid that Klaus might really get mad and put Kol back in coffin again. "You know him. He's just always having fun. He will never fall for anyone."

Caroline isn't just anyone. Klaus thought to himself. But he didn't let any of that shows on his face.

Knock, knock.

Looks like there's an uninvited guest at the door. "Who would that be?" Rebekah was surprised that someone might have the courage to pay them a visit.

She opened the door and saw a nervous blonde vampire staring at her.

It's Caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Advice? Please review! THANKS! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You really know how to pick a time."

Caroline was confused at Rebekah's words. "What do you mean by pick a time?"

"Nothing." Rebekah shrugged her shoulder. "Just thought I've heard enough about you for today."

Caroline frowned. They were talking about her? What could they possibly talk about her?

"Mind to tell me why you're standing here?" Rebekah looked the other blonde up and down, couldn't understand why Kol and Klaus would fight over this little baby.

"I was just…" Caroline stuttered. She wasn't sure what she was doing here neither. "Is Klaus home?"

Rebekah cracked a smile. "That depends."

"On what?" Caroline got a little pissed for being blocked outside the door for too long.

"Whether you're here to talk to him or kill him."

"Of course I'm here to talk to him." Caroline rolled her eyes. "You really think I'm that stupid to come here alone to kill him?"

"Kol told me about your successful distraction on Nik. You seem to do just fine all by yourself."

Caroline let out a slight groan. "Will you please stop your funny sarcasm and just let me in? I'm not here to talk to you!"

"Give the girl some break, Rebekah." Klaus showed his face at the corridor and walked toward them. "Why don't you go upstairs and tell Kol not to come down here, sister."

"Sure." Rebekah forced a smile at him. "After all, you've been expecting her for forever."

Then she quickly vanished in super speed.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other in silence. Neither of them seem to know how to start the conversation.

Just when Caroline thought she was awkward enough to go kill herself, he spoke with a smirk.

"You're just gonna keep standing there, love?"

She sighed in relief and stepped into the house. "It's not like somebody welcomed me in!"

She followed him through the corridor into the large living room. It looked so empty compared to the night of the dance. She suddenly felt a little sad for him.

"Don't you think it's a little bit lonely living in a big house like this?" She heard herself asking.

He gazed at her for a second. "If you feel lonely inside, nothing else would ever make that up for you."

She looked deep down into his blue eyes and saw a slight sorrow flooding out. Can someone as evil as him feel pain too?

He laughed out at her staring. "Are you just going to stare at me or you wanna tell me why you're here?"

"Oh right." Damn! She totally forgot about that!

She walked toward the table and saw dozens of her drawings lying on it. "Your little brother told me that you're burning my portraits?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. That foolish boy! He really should have daggered him again and put him in some place he'll never be found. "You did hurt my feelings when you betrayed me that night."

"I didn't realize you had any feelings." Caroline picked up one of the drawings from the table. "Wait a second… This one… You watched me taking a class?"

"I did played your history teacher once." His eyes shined recalling the day he met her in the classroom. "Alaric. I presumed."

"Well, I hope you won't burn these too." Caroline touched her face in the portrait. "They're so beautiful. Much more beautiful than me."

"Trust me. Nothing is as beautiful as you, dear." He came up to her and looked down at the picture with her. He could feel her breath shortened as he came closer.

"Now you're just embarrassing me." She put down the drawing and looked away from his gaze.

But he turned her face back with both hands and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You know I'm telling the truth."

Caroline felt her blood pumping in her veins and something amazing was flying in her tummy. She heard a voice inside her head saying, _Don't Caroline! You're not that stupid! Walk away and leave this house for good!_ But she couldn't do any of that at this moment. She just wanted him to kiss her.

"I thought you might be here when Rebekah told me not to come downstairs. What a lucky guess!"

And there comes the interrupter.

* * *

><p><strong>Any advice on what's gonna happen next? Please leave me a review, cause I'm kinda stuck here. ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So clearly I came up with a new story and kinda left this one behind. I'm sorry, Kol! :)**

**This chapter might not be that good, so I hope you wouldn't be disappointed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You shouldn't keep the lady to yourself, Nik."

Caroline quickly jumped away from Klaus when Kol entered the living room. She couldn't tell either she wanted to punch the original in the face or thank him for his appearance.

"Guess you didn't understand the words 'not to come down', brother." Klaus managed to control his urge to kill someone in front of Caroline. That stupid boy, she was just about to let him kiss her.

Caroline could almost see the awkward aura moving among the three of them. "So I should probably get going."

"No need, love." Klaus took her by the arm. "Kol is the one should leave us alone."

Kol smiled at his words. "I find it pretty comfortable here, no intention of leaving. Besides…" He came closer to Caroline. "We haven't finished our little chat earlier, right beauty?"

"I thought I made it pretty clear."

She didn't want to continue their conversation at all. Especially not in front of Klaus. Cause she somehow defended him in front of Kol.

"I already told Nik. Maybe he wants to hear it from you again." Kol grinned at her panic.

"You what?" Caroline couldn't believe this guy. This is so great, now Klaus is going to haunt her for the rest of her life, which is, forever.

Kol put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Relax, sweetie. I just told him you're not that into him. I haven't got started about the cursing part yet."

Cursing? What does he mean? She didn't remember cursing Klaus at all. Why is he lying?

"You're quite the actress, love." Klaus mocked her, with his eyes still focused on Kol. "I thought we already past that period."

Now Caroline really got pissed off. She shoved Kol's hands off her shoulder. "You know what, little boy, I'm not that a good liar myself, but let me give you a little tip, you should at least do it after I left."

Then she turned to Klaus. "And you, Mr know-it-all. Think twice before you start judging people."

She slightly shook her head at the brothers and slipped out of the front door.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol. No, he couldn't kill him yet. He's still useful. But maybe breaking a few bones wouldn't matter.

"Nik. I figured out what we need to do." Rebekah stepped in with a grimoire in hand.

Klaus gazed at Kol for a little while longer. "You're lucky I have more important things to do, Kol." He walked pass the conceited boy and whispered something to Rebekah.

Rebekah gave a worried look at Kol and then left the room.

"So now what?" Kol spread his hands. "I'm free to go?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Klaus cracked a mysterious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess you probably figured out what Klaus sent Kol to do, right?<strong>

**And of course, review please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I was writing this chapter, all I can think about is 'Why you drive Kol away, Klaus? Why? I want him in my life!' Then I realized I was the writer... Darn!**

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here alone, Barbie? I thought you'd already left for Bonnie's."

Damon took a seat right next to Caroline, ordered a bottle of bear for himself.

"I'm about to." Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanna think over something first."

Damon twitched his mouth. "Since when do you have thoughts?"

"Hey!" Caroline frowned her eyebrows at him. "Why are you always so mean?"

"You know you like mean guys."

She bit her lower lip and decided to ignore that jackass. Mean guy. Darn! Why did that hybrid's face keep popping up in her head! And that day, when they were in his living room, when they almost kissed... Damn it! She shouldn't be thinking about all these shit!

"Barbie, are you okay?" Damon watched her expression quickly changing from confused to annoyed then back again to confused.

Caroline let out a heavy sigh, then stood up from the chair. "I'm fine. Just... gotta go. See you."

"Hey." Damon grabbed her arm when she's about to leave. "I understand, that hybrid might be really charming when he wants to be, but remember whose side you're on."

Caroline slightly opened her mouth, tried to say something to explain herself. But after a few seconds' silence, she walked out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>She's been at Bonnie's place for a few days, helping to teach Abby the ways to be a vampire. If it were a month ago, she would never imagine her first student to be her best friend's mom.<p>

Caroline took a seat at the deck chair in the garden, watching Bonnie and Abbey talking from a distance. When a voice suddenly came up from her right side, she almost jumped up.

"It's a fantastic day to enjoy the sunlight, isn't it love?"

She didn't even have to look up, cause there's just this one guy would whisper in that beautiful accent.

"Why are you here? Stalking me now?" She maintained her sitting posture.

"I'll have to say no, but that may hurt your feelings, right?" Klaus sat down on the other chair. "So we'll just skip that part, shall we?"

Caroline turned to look at him. He's wearing a wine red shirt and black jacket. His hair seemed different, maybe better than the last time they were together. And how his hair straggled over the collar just made her feel butterflies flying around.

Wait. Why would she concern about his fashion style?

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus smirked at her staring. "You like my outfit?"

"NEVER!" Caroline quickly shouted out. "I would NEVER like anything about you!" Damn it! She thought originals couldn't read minds.

Klaus's smirk turned into laughter. "Okay, okay, calm down. It's just a joke."

Caroline responded him with a disdainful look, which made him laugh even harder.

"Alright, I'll just leave you alone." Klaus slowly stood up. "I have a little request to your witch friend."

"What is -" Caroline couldn't manage to finish the sentence when Klaus suddenly bent over and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

Her mind immediately turned into a blank sheet, everything around her seemed faded away. It was only the two of them left on this planet.

But before she could feel something more, he instantly disappeared in her sight.

And that kiss was just... fantastic.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Like it? No like it? **

**Is there anyone else want Kol back as much as I do? I wanna see your review! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's been a few days since the last update, hope you haven't lost interest in this story!**

* * *

><p>"What were you two talking about?"<p>

"Nothing." Bonnie didn't quite hear what Caroline just asked, she's still processing the thing Klaus just asked her to do. He wanted to unlink the bond.

Caroline didn't expose Bonnie's obvious lie, cause she always hated when people did that to her, though she's really a terrible liar. She stepped closer to her witch friend and rested her hand on the terrified girl's shoulder, giving her a little squeeze to calm her down.

"Abby had just left." Caroline wished she never had to break the news to Bonnie, but it's not something she could simply run from. "She said she loved you."

Bonnie burst into tears at Caroline's words. She knew it's probably a white lie, cause sweet Caroline always did her best to keep everyone from getting hurt, physically or emotionally. But somehow, just this one time, she wanted to believe that her mom truly loved her, she just didn't wanna cause her daughter any trouble.

The two of them cuddled together, wishing all the pain would finally go away.

* * *

><p>"I really appreciated what you've done for me, brother."<p>

Kol cracked a smirk when he heard Klaus's tone on the phone. He's still in Denver doing his 'watching Gilbert boy and his puppy' job. "I bet this is not the only reason why you sent me here."

"Now you're just being paranoid, Kol. I told you, I don't have to do anything to win her over." Klaus recalled he and Caroline's little kiss in Bonnie's garden, and how she almost kissed him back before he disappeared.

"I doubt it. Remember that conversation she and I had at the bar? Obviously she likes sportsman, not some guy who would draw her creepy farm animals."

Klaus knew Kol must be lying, but somehow he couldn't be sure. Caroline did tell him that his romantic drawings should leave her alone. What if she really didn't like it?

"Nik? You still there?" Kol never had the chance to tease Klaus before this recent event happened, he tried his best not to laugh out in case Klaus found out he was lying. "I feel so sorry for you. But sure you can handle the harsh reality right?"

"Concentrate on your task. You might get some visitors soon." Klaus hung up the phone before his naughty little brother could say anything more. He had never felt so insecure before. He always knew what's on other people's mind and was always one step ahead of them. But this time, he couldn't tell if Caroline already felt the same way about him.

He had to make sure.

* * *

><p><em>So if they killed Klaus, Tyler's gonna die with him?<em> Caroline was still in shock about this newly-founded fact long after she got back home. _So how are they gonna kill that evil bastard now?_

She suddenly recalled that sunny day when Klaus paid her a visit, well, technically he didn't pay her a visit, he was paying Bonnie a visit, but anyway, they kissed. _No, Caroline! You two didn't kiss! He kissed you!_ Keep thinking about what happened that day just made her wanna go soaking in vervain and end herself.

_This has to stop._ She stood up from her bed and quickly grabbed her purse. The two of them needed to sort things out.

* * *

><p>"I heard what you and Rebekah just talked about. Is it true? You're leaving?"<p>

Klaus cracked a smile when he heard Caroline's voice, he knew she had been eavesdropping them for a while. Seemed like his plan was already working. He weakened his expression and turned around to face her.

"It's not like anything or anyone wants me to stay." He looked directly into her deep blue eyes and soon knew that now they were both thinking about that gentle kiss.

"Right. Actually everyone here desperately want you to leave." Caroline crossed her arms. "Just make sure no one kills you. Cause I don't want Tyler to die with you."

Tyler? Right. He's been thinking too much about Kol lately, he nearly forgot about that hybrid boy. Looks like he's got a lot competitors.

"Thanks for your concern, love. I'll keep that in mind." He flashed to the front door and opened it for her. "If you don't mind, it's really been a long day for me."

Caroline raised her head at him and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>She just stepped in her bedroom when her phone started buzzing. It was an unknown number. Maybe that evil hybrid came up with some new ideas to interfere with her life.<p>

"What now?" She decided to hear out what he wanted to say first and then told him to shut the fuck up.

"Miss me already, gorgeous?" Kol's voice came through the phone, teasing her.

"Oh, it's you." Caroline somehow felt a little disappointed. "Why are you calling me?"

"Just wanna tell you that I'm away running some errands, in case you're worried."

"Worried?" Caroline had never met someone so shameless before, well, except his hybrid brother. "I don't even realize you're gone."

"Aww, no need to be coy, sweetie. You're just hiding your true feelings."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "If I were you, I'd be really careful. We've already found the weapons to kill you originals."

Kol slipped a little smile. "Are you aware that if you killed us, all vampires have to die too?"

"Thanks for the tip. We'll just have to keep the right one alive."

Kol remained silence for a while, Caroline could only hear him breathing slowly through the phone. But then, for the first time ever, his voice sounded as serious as one can be.

"Would you be happy if I'm the right one?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Still like it? Please let me know! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm sorry for the former misunderstanding. Like I had explained to some of you, I'm just putting it aside because of the long hiatus of the show. **

**I'LL NEVER ABANDON ANY OF MY STORIES.**

**Just wanna clear the air before you start reading! :)**

* * *

><p>"Would you be happy if I'm the right one?"<p>

His words left Caroline dumbfound and clueless, wondering if there's any story under the table. Obviously she wasn't that naïve to believe the original really had a thing for her. Maybe it's just a confusing machination, trying to convince her that he was the one who turned rose, so that they wouldn't kill him. "What do you mean? Are you the right one?"

"You're missing the point, dear." Kol avoided her question in a deadpan way. He got a little annoyed that she didn't answer him directly, cause as crazy as it sounded, he really did miss her in this whole time he was away. But according to her reaction, the girl didn't feel the same way. Now he could almost understand why his brother always had that frustrated look on his face. "What matters is if you want me to be the one or not?"

Rarely had she ever heard him sound this way, all vulnerable and humble. The first time she saw him was the night of the dance, she was unwillingly dancing with his brother. When Klaus introduced all his family to her, Kol was the only one that didn't surprise her at all. He and Klaus were just like some evil twin brothers. One was cruel and bloodthirsty, the other was cocky and arrogant, perfect match. But now, he sounded like a little boy who desperately wanted to be loved, she wasn't sure if she was the one that made him so depressed.

"I um, I'd rather it's Elijah." Caroline found it hard to lie to him, and somehow she just knew that he would wanna hear the truth. "Cause he's the noble one."

For a few minutes, there was no sound coming from the other side of the phone, not even the sound of his breath. Caroline felt a little guilty to just sting him bitterly with those harsh words. Though he was one of the originals, he hadn't lived that long at all, and she could only imagine how it might feel to get daggered by his own brother and sleep in a coffin for hundreds of years.

"Kol!" Caroline heard someone over there shouted his name, the voice sounded a little familiar to her. Was that Jeremy?

"Where are you exactly?" She chewed her bottom lip in confusion, recalling that Kol never told her where he went to get his 'business' done. "Are you in Denver?"

"What makes you think that, darling?" He faked a brisk tone, trying to sound as normal as usual, but in fact, he was just harboring those bad feelings deep down inside. "Actually I'm lying on the beach in Hawaii, enjoying the sunshine. It's really cozy here, you want me to book a ticket for you?"

"Kol, come on! We're gonna be late for the game." Now Caroline was a hundred percent sure that it was Jeremy. What the hell was Kol doing there? How the hell did they become friends?

"Sorry, dear. Kinda busy right now. I'll get back to you later?"

"Wait-" He didn't give her the chance to ask further details, just quickly hung up the phone. Caroline sat down on her bed, stared into thin air, wondering if she needed to break the news to Elena.

* * *

><p>For some indefinite reason, she didn't tell Elena. They were just about to go there in a couple of days anyway, so they would find out by themselves eventually right? She told herself that it didn't matter if she told them or not, Jeremy had his ring on and Kol wasn't that stupid to mess with the doppelganger's little brother. She told herself that it's because there was nothing to worry about, definitely NOT because she started to feel sorry for that cocky original.<p>

Caroline sifted through her purse to see if she had left anything, picked out the perfect outfit and put on her perfume, then headed to the front door. It had been too frustrating these days, with everything that happened around her, and she needed a break to do something that would easily cheer her up, like shopping.

But before she had reached the knob, someone outside rang the bell. Caroline immediately drew back her hand, a bad feeling came her mind. Who could that be? Elena? Stefan? Or… Klaus? Wait. Why would she think it could be Klaus? Though they did kiss each other one time, but he made it pretty clear that he's gonna leave Mystic Falls right? So what was she expecting? Caroline uttered a deep sigh, put on her poker face and slowly opened the door. Lucky for her, it's not Klaus standing in front of her, but unfortunately, it was his evil twin brother, Kol.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be in Denver?"

Kol put his hands on the doorframe, unable to come in since he wasn't invited. "I was. But I came back to see you."

"To see me?" Caroline couldn't help but rolled her eyes. Just this one day, she wanted to do something normal, something didn't connect with vampire or werewolf or hybrid, but they just couldn't let her have it. She stepped outside the door and slammed it behind her. There's no way she's gonna let him go inside. "Why don't you just take back those meaningless craps and tell me the real reason you came back for?"

Kol showed a complacent smile, she just gave him the chance, the chance to do that thing he had wanted for a while. "Alright, Allow me to show it to you, dear. I actually came back for this."

He fastened on her arm and pulled her into his. Before she could respond, he pressed his lips onto hers and turned it into a kiss.

What the hell? That was all Caroline could think of when she realized what he had done. Seriously? This guy would kiss her just to indirectly kiss his brother? She freed her arms from him and placed her hands on his chest, about to push him away.

That's when a sound of cold voice sent shivers down her spine. "I don't remember asking you to come back here, Kol."

They both turned around. The one person that could complicate the situation even further was standing right there, fixing them with an angry stare.

Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured there weren't many Koroline in the previous chapters, and I'm just so excited that Kol was back in 'Heart Of Darkness'! <strong>

**So this chapter is mostly about Koroline, hope you still like it!**

**Any thoughts? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um, you see, I'm basically follow the plots in the show, but since we already have Klaroline and Koroline in this story, I won't add Forwood into it, which means Caroline and Tyler basically ended things after he bit her.**

**Hope you're okay with that! :)**

**Aww, this chapter's way longer than the others! Please tell me you like it! XD**

* * *

><p>"I don't remember asking you to come back here, Kol."<p>

Klaus stood still, fixed Kol with his withering gaze. When he heard Rebekah talking about the dance tonight, he realized it was a great opportunity for him to set things right again. He wasn't sure how mad the stubborn girl was after their little spat, but the more mad she was indicates the more she cared about him.

But things never went the exact way as he planned. He had to admit, half the reason why he sent Kol to Denver was to get him away from Caroline. Not that he was afraid his little brother would win her over, he just simply couldn't allow anyone anywhere around his girl. But this reckless boy actually dared to come back for her, and kiss those lips.

"And I don't remember I need your permission to come back, Nik." Kol's tone was quite flippant as usual, but his dark eyes were sincerely serious. Before that kiss, he wasn't sure if his feelings toward this girl were just a prank to piss his brother off. But her sweetness and affability helped him understand why monsters could also fall in love.

The two brothers stared at each other, with eyes flashing pale-blue temper. Neither of them wanted to be the first to back off.

"Okay. Are we done here?" Caroline was alternately dejected and maddened for her previous plan had been disturbed. "Look, if you two wanna stare at each other, or cuddle or kiss, would you please take it elsewhere? This is MY house! Angry originals aren't welcomed here!"

"What do you want from her?" Klaus asked after Caroline took off, tilted his head slightly. "You want to use her against me?"

"Why does everything have to do with you?" Kol flung him s scornful look. "I fancy her. I don't mind have a little fun around here."

Klaus drew near to him, a wild look came into his eyes. He had to enlighten the stupid boy who was the alpha here. "Listen to me carefully, brother. I won't say it again. Finish your job in Denver, then go wherever you like, far away from my girl. Or I assure you, I will put the dagger in your heart again, but this time, no one will ever find out where you are."

* * *

><p>Caroline left the brothers at her door then went straight to school. She had some preparation to do before tonight's decade dance, certainly wouldn't waste her time dealing with those two boys. Yeah, boys. She thought when someone had lived a thousand years throughout the history, they should act much more mature, but turned out either she was wrong or those two were just so unpredictable.<p>

To hell with them! She needed to focus on this seventies dance she had been expecting for so long. That was her favorite time in history, and she finally got the group to put her in charge.

Caroline hoped she had gone straight to shopping when she finally made it to school. All the decorations, posts, slogans were nothing like what she wanted them to be. Someone had changed the theme to the nineteen-twenties. And she actually didn't have to think about who it would be. That evil blood slut!

"Why are you standing here doing nothing?" Rebekah's British accent came from behind, as bossy as usual. "Can't you see we're all busy getting prepared here? Go set up the tables!"

"Well, excuse me, Miss President. Are you aware that I am the chair of the dance committee? I say we're doing the seventies!" Caroline turned around to face her, yelled angrily.

Rebekah stood there skimming through the lists she had in hand, heedless of Caroline's severe censure. "Then you probably should have been here earlier. First come first served."

"You don't wanna mess with me, you impudent hussy!" Caroline took the lists from her, threw them down to the ground. "I mean, seriously, I'm glad to sit down here and watch how you can get all these done from scratch. You'll have to beg me to help you out eventually."

"Um, maybe we can do both, ladies?" Matt cut in with a cautious smile. People were starting to stare at them.

"I'm glad to teach you some fancy tricks, watch and learn." Rebekah smiled a arrogant smile at Caroline, then glanced at Matt. "And you, human boy. I won't even dignify your stupid suggestion."

"Alright." Caroline nodded with a faint shrug. "Since you never get the chance to plan any dance before, I'll just leave all these trivial matters to you pathetic freak."

Rebekah's face suddenly became animated. She was really looking forward to her high school dance, just like the last time, before that doppelganger bitch stabbed her in the back. She forced a sweet smile to Caroline and Matt, went off to accuse everyone for being so useless.

"You sure you're okay with that?" Matt asked, carefully observing Caroline's expression. "I thought this was all you ever wanted."

"Yeah, it is. But Rebekah wants it too, and sadly she never did it before because she was always running with her psycho brother." The look in her beautiful green eyes was one of pure pity. "And now, with all these stuff left to her, I can go buy some fancy clothes for myself." She gave Matt a bright smile and headed out.

Matt cracked a reassuring grin. If there was one thing Caroline Forbes was known for, it was her ability to look on the bright side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kol went back to Denver to greet his unwelcome guests, Damon and Elena. Though he kind of liked the Gilbert boy for being so pure and innocent, easily believed in everything he said. But things started to get a little boring, he hadn't kicked anyone's ass for quite a while, basically because Klaus asked him to 'behave', like he knew what that meant.<p>

And there they were, watching the young boy practicing baseball with a 'parents look' on their faces. Kol grinned and picked up a baseball bat from aside, he finally got the chance to break a few bones of Damon Salvatore.

"Well, well, well, look at you guys, mommy and daddy picking up their kid after baseball practice. What a perfect family." Kol said with his iconic teasing smile, eyes focused on Damon. "Mind if I join you?"

"Kol." Damon stepped in front of Elena, as if someone would take his precious girl away. "Want me to kill you for the third time?"

Kol beamed and licked his lips. "Right. I almost forgot. That's one of the reasons why I'm doing this." He bashed Damon's head with the wooden baseball bat, the fragile bat immediately fell to pieces.

"Aww, so breakable." He dropped it to the ground, looked down at Damon, who's softly groaning in pain. "Just like you."

He picked up an aluminum bat again, ready to finish what he had started.

"You sure about that?" Damon rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain. "Caroline will never forgive you for doing this to me, I sired her."

Kol hesitated a little bit hearing Caroline's name, but soon put on his smirking face again. "Caroline? What makes you think I'd give a damn about what she thinks of me?"

"Clearly Klaus isn't the only original that fancies her." Damon felt a little embarrassed that he had to use the girl he used to torture to save his life. "What an interesting story. Two original brothers fall in love with the same girl."

Actually, Damon would have appreciated the irony of those words if he took some time to think about it. But he was too busy focusing his attention on the wooden bat Kol had left on the ground. While Kol got a little distracted when he brought up Caroline's name, he quickly picked it up and stabbed the original in the stomach.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you lost all your stakes." Klaus was sitting on the couch in the boarding house's living room, arrogantly smiling at Stefan. "Guess you'll have to find another way to kill me."<p>

"Well, that plan is delayed." Stefan said slightly with a shrug. "Caroline thought we should put it aside for now."

"Caroline?" Klaus's eyes brightened, but he tried to hide his emotions. "She said that?"

Stefan somehow found him a little amusing. He never realized Klaus would really fall in love with his vampire student. "Yeah, she did. She didn't want her boyfriend Tyler to die with you."

Klaus gulped and dimmed his eyes. And he didn't forget to rectify Stefan's answer. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Okay, ex… boyfriend." Stefan could barely keep the smile off his face. "You know you can talk to your old friend about this newly triangle between you and her and your brother, right? After all, I've got plenty of experience in that area."

Klaus longed to share his frustration of being rejected by a baby vampire for several times, but sadly for him, admitting defeat was never an option.

He stood up from the couch, put his hands on Stefan's shoulders, and rested his eyes on him. "Just enjoy your dance with Elena tonight, mate. We're leaving Mystic Falls first thing in the morning, you won't see her for quite a while."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave."<p>

Klaus blocked his way as soon as Kol showed up at the dance. "You should learn to pay your big brother some respect, young boy."

"Relax, Nik. You sound a little frazzled. How could I miss a high school dance and all these fun? I'm just here for dancing, not stealing your girl away from you." Kol tilted his head to one side. "Unless, of course, she wants to be with me."

Klaus struggled to control his anger. Breaking someone's head right here right now wouldn't be of any help to him. "Consider yourself lucky I don't have the dagger with me."

"You really need some new threatening tricks, brother." Kol bellowed out a laugh, then disappeared into the crowd.

"Seriously?" A resentful familiar voice came from afar. "You just wouldn't leave me alone, would you?" Klaus turned around, saw Caroline staring at him with a bitter angry bewildered face.

"Just here for one last dance, love." He pulled her closer to him, until their noses nearly touched. He looked down into her dancing green eyes, noticed a touch of red suffused her face. "I'm leaving here tomorrow morning."

She raised her head, widened her eyes at him, confirming if he was telling the truth. He really was leaving. After a few seconds' gazing, she finally managed to take her eyes off him. She licked her parched lips then softly cleared her throat. "Well, good. The peaceful facade of Mystic Falls have been shattered by you for so long, I'm glad you're finally leaving."

"Are you?" Klaus didn't nail her cheap lie. "I'm just leaving this town, doesn't mean I am leaving you."

Caroline winked at him, confused. "What are you implicating?"

"You see, when we become vampires, our sight expands. Now we can see the world we live in much more clearly than before, if you only take the time to look. If you look at yourself closer, you'd see that you're almost drowning in this town, desperately in search of a life raft to take you elsewhere. Luckily for you, there's one standing right in front of you."

Caroline gazed at his serious face, couldn't help drawing her breath sharply. "You want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to give me the answer right now." Klaus caressed her face and lips with his fingertip. "Just inform me tomorrow morning after a good night's rest."

Caroline found herself tongue-tied under stare, unable to turn down his offer. Though she was unwilling to admit, but what he just said were all truths. This place wasn't enough for her, she had to leave someday, with or without him.

"Excuse me, brother. May I borrow your date?" Caroline backed away, her eyes darted back and forth wildly until she saw Kol's cocky face. How long had he been standing here?

Klaus gave a slight kiss on Caroline's cheek, caught one last glimpse of her and walked out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you okay with no Forwood? Do you want Caroline to come with Klaus? Or they just all stay here? <strong>

**You want Kol to be in love or just be the badass himself?**

**Let me know and follow me on Tumblr at candice-ariel-martin! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**shay, THAT MAKES TWO OF US! Awwn, this is a Klaroline story, but Kol... I can't... :'(**

**XxKiraxX, thanks for your opinion! Whether he's in love or not, I guess it's not that easy to tell right? XD**

* * *

><p>"You know you're staring at his back, right?"<p>

Kol poked fun at the blonde who was lost in some reflection and neglecting his very existence. He had heard every single word they said earlier, the things about how they were gonna go on a trip together. And it only made him sneer his contempt.

"I'm not!" Caroline answered, in a hurried manner, only now getting notice that Kol was still standing beside her. She carefully avoided giving him more than a glance, and pursed up her lips to show dislike. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Denver."

Kol smiled mysteriously, set a finger to his lips, glad about the fact that he finally got her attention. "I have a little surprise for you." said him triumphantly. He looked at Caroline's raised doubtful eyebrows with great satisfaction, hinted her to stay where she was, then disappeared into the large crowd.

Caroline stood restlessly in the middle of the dance floor, bobbing about in her place. She had no idea what Kol could come up with. What if he killed someone then sent the body to her as a present? That didn't sound that impossible when it came to HIM. Clearly he always wanted things to be spectacle, only to make a stir among the public. Caroline couldn't help but start to feel a little uneasy.

All of a sudden, Caroline heard music coming from above, the shock struck her dumb. Disco? She glanced around in amazement while Kol inching back towards her, contemplating her in silence.

Hardly had she wiped the satisfied expressions off her face when he took her hand in his. "What's this all about? You did that?"

Kol showed her some steps, which only made her eyes rolled at him. "As a vampire, you know, we got some advantages." Caroline followed his eyes to see the DJ with bleary eyes. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.

"Isn't this the seventies dance you want?" Kol looked down at her with a puzzled frown, denoting his increasing impatient. But Caroline was still folding her arms across her chest, ignoring what she just heard.

"Come on, don't be shy, darling. I know Rebekah's been a little bitchy lately, let me make it up to you."

She rested her eyes on his, the eyes with the same twinkle as his brother. As far as she was reluctant to admit the truth, their genuine smiles touched the very core of her heart. Brutal killers as they were, they never chose to be the monsters in the first place. Overflowing with sympathy, she smiled a lopsided smile and took his hand.

—

"Damn it!"

Caroline tiptoed through the yard and crept into the house without making any sound. The disco party went through the roof until the small hours of the morning. Casting away all the worries that had been bothering her, she did have fun with the young original who knew how to entertain.

She closed the front door behind her, incredibly relieved that her mom must be fast asleep by now. But judging by her former experience, bad luck always came along when she rejoiced too soon.

Liz threw a switch and the lights came on. She was sitting upright on the couch, stiff as a poker, looking attentively at her awkward daughter with a complicated serious look.

"Mom… What are you doing up so late?" Caroline almost could feel her heart beating as if it would crack. "I just.. uh.. stayed to clean things up.." She wandered a little longer, until her voice trailed away to nothing.

"Caroline." Liz drew a deep breath, patted a seat near her and asked her daughter to sit down. "You need to leave town for a little while."

"What? What are you saying, mom? Why does everyone keep telling me to leave?"

"Alaric Saltzman told the council what you really are. It's not safe here anymore." Liz put her hand on Caroline's face gently, stroking her little girl's cheek with her fingers, smiled comfortingly. "It's okay. You can come back some time later. I'll be right here waiting for you."

"But mom…" Caroline shook her head dolefully and hopelessly, tears blurred the line of her sight. "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here, with you."

Liz stood up from the couch, without giving the poor girl a second look. That was her precious daughter sitting there, holding her hand, begging her not to drive her away. But she couldn't let herself be soft-hearted anymore. This was for her own safety..

Caroline watched her mom's determined back retreating out of the door, unable to hold her feelings in check any longer and burst into loud wails.

—

She slowly opened her swollen eyes, shaded them from the glare of the sun. The very thought of their conversation hours ago, made tears welled up in her eyes again. Maybe being away from parents was part of the cost of maturity.

She shook off all the depressing feelings she had been holding in, quickly got out of her bed and started to pack. A strange idea floated through her mind.

If she were to travel the world anyway, it wouldn't do her any harm to be under the protection of the most powerful original hybrid, right? Despite how merciless and scary he could be, she knew he would never let anyone hurt her. And the humanity she had seen in him, maybe it was just a tip of the iceberg, maybe she could get to see more.

Caroline picked up her phone, slid the list down to his name. With trembling fingers while inhaling heavily, she pressed the talk button.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" His mild voice came from the other side of the phone.

Caroline bit her lower lip to stifle a gasp. "About your earlier offer, I…" She paused for a fraction of a second to avoid appearing eager. "I'll go with you."

They were silent for the best part of a minute before Klaus spoke slowly and carefully. "You'll go with me?" He could hardly believe that he actually heard what he was waiting for. He tried his best to contain himself for joy then said in an almost calm voice. "Fantastic. I'll pick you up later."

Caroline hung up the phone, sank down into a chair, expelling her breath in a long sigh. She took a good look around her room, where she had chatted with her mom, embraced her dad and spent her whole human life with family and friends. But now, it was time to say goodbye.

She was still sighing with emotion when the doorbell rang. _He's here already? It's only been like five minutes!_ She gave an involuntary smile while walking towards the front door. _Looks like someone's way too desperate._

Wait till she got a good look at the guy standing on the porch, the smile froze on her lips.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>follow me on Tumblr at 'candice-ariel-martin'<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So, what's this whole fic-delete thing here? I'm really confused... :( but anyway, luckily none of my fics was deleted, so, YAY! XD**_  
><em>

**i have to say something before i can let you read this chapter, since this is the LAST CHAPTER of this story. thanks for all the supports i got so far, you had no idea how much they mean to me! when i was writing the first chapter, it was supposed to be an one-shot, cause i simply thought Kol and Caroline would be adorable together. but look what we got here? TEN FREAKING CHAPTERS! it wouldn't have been this long without all of you!**

**i wanna thank everyone who has left me amazing reviews! and those who hasn't left any, thank you as well, though i really hope you'd share your opinions with me somehow, that's what motivates the writers to write more! ;)**

**so much for chit-chat, thank you all again and please enjoy reading. **

* * *

><p><em>"You're fast." Caroline leaned against the door, her arms crossed. "I thought you need to get prepared or something?" She crooked her head to one side as she watched Klaus smiling.<em> Did he really have to be this predictable? _She had to struggle hard not to give in to the strong desire to laugh out._

_"Well." He put one hand on the door-frame above her head, leaned forward until it made both of them a little short of breath. "I'm afraid if I came too late, you'd change your mind." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as the warm balmy sunshine caressed it, making her smile even wilder. "I cannot risk it."_

_She looked deeply into his loyal loving eyes, as if this was the first time she ever truly looked at them._

_She remembered the night on her birthday, those eyes were filled with unshed tears when he told her he had thought about dying over the past centuries, when he revealed those deepest feelings he would never reveal to anyone else. She remembered the two times when they were dancing together, those eyes were never taken off her, which made her a little embarrassed to look back. They were filled with admiration and respect, the kind of look she had never received from anyone else. He had found genuine beauty in her, though she never knew it was there until he showed it to her._

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" He ran his fingers gently down her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. _

_She reached for his hand, pressed it securely against her own face, allowed his warmth to fill her cold cheek. His hand was quite rough, just as how she had imagined it would be, but she didn't let go. In fact, she would never want to let it go again. "I just realized how much time we have wasted." She gave a gentle kiss on his thumb, then corrected her own words. "How much time_I_have wasted."_

_He dropped his hand, still holding hers tightly. "It was never too late for us, love." He picked up her luggage from the ground, leading her towards the car he had prepared for their trip. "We can be together through eternity."_

_She cracked a sweet smile to him, then suddenly a loud rock music sounded. _

_"Is that your phone?" She looked at his pocket with a confused look._Seriously? He likes rock and roll? Is he out of his mind?_But Klaus just looked back at her calmly, as if she was the only one who could hear that deafening sound._

Something's wrong. _Caroline withdrew her hand from Klaus's as his face became more and more twisted. The horrid sight made her draw back when every beautiful thing around them started shadowing into blackness. She mustered all her courage, wanted to drag him nearer, wanted him to stay with her. He was just there, a few steps in front of her, but unable for her to touch._

She woke up with a start as the loud music was suddenly turned off. "Sleep well?" Caroline blinked rapidly, still half awake. Besides the endless freeway in front her and the large trees outside the window, Kol's cocky smile was the first thing that came into view.

* * *

><p>It took her several minutes before she was aware of what had just happened.<em> That was a dream? That whole thing with Klaus was just her dream? Why would she even dream about Klaus anyway?<em> She dealt a blow on the head, hoping it could keep her wits about herself. _She must have been compelled somehow. Right. That was it. She would never, ever dream about that mass murderer, ever._ She sank back into her seat, expelling her breath in a long sigh, completely forgot about the cocky original who was sitting right next to her.

"What was that all about?" Kol turned to look at her, his hand still on the steering wheel. Somehow he always found her expressions kind of amusing. She never even tried to hide her true feelings in front of everyone else, as if she could hardly notice that there was actually someone there watching her.

Caroline almost started up from the chair. _Damn it! She wasn't alone?_ "Why are you here?" She asked peevishly. _Damn it! She was just savoring Klaus's smile in that dream. Why couldn't this idiot say something later? Damn it! Now she couldn't remember a damn thing about that dream. Damn it!_

"Whoa." Kol wore an injured look. "I thought you're not supposed to have PMS since you're a vampire now."

Caroline looked at him blankly. "Ha-ha, very funny. You must have inherited your sense of humor from your psycho mummy." She then said sternly. "What happened back there? Why are we here in the middle of nowhere? Where's your brother?"

Kol didn't turn around, but a glimmer of a smile appeared in his eyes. "You honestly don't remember?"

Caroline furrowed her brow, recalling what _really_ happened when she opened that door. _Right. It wasn't Klaus that rang the doorbell. It was Kol. And she asked him why he showed up instead of his brother, but then…_ "You snapped my neck?" The surprise made her eyes pop out at the very thought of it. _No wonder she had been feeling this ache at her neck. He actually snapped it!_

Kol chuckled, shot her angry face a glance. "Well, I suppose you won't just go with me that easily." He chuckled again as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you want from me?" She searched her pocket for her cellphone, but had no luck with it. _So clearly this was a kidnap now._ She turned to fix him with an angry stare, but he never gave her the response she waited for.

* * *

><p>"Can you use my blood to trace her, Bonnie? I'm her mother after all." Liz looked at the witch who was standing in front of her anxiously. She came back from work as soon as they told her Caroline was missing, bitterly regretted that the last words she ever said to her dear daughter were those cold words to ask her to leave.<p>

Bonnie gently shook her head. "She's a vampire now. Though she's still your daughter, but she's technically dead." She patted the sheriff's hand consolingly. "Don't worry. Damon's on his way. We can use his blood, since he's the one who turned her."

"What's taking him so long?" Klaus took a stroll impatiently, back and forth. He was the one that found Caroline was kidnapped when he came here to pick her up, but only to find the front door wide open, his girl nowhere to find. _He should have come sooner. He should have left Rebekah there while she was dawdling over her bloody clothes. And where was the bloody Salvatore?_

"Relax, relax, mate. I'm right here." Damon walked into the room in a leisurely manner, intentionally ignored the irascible hybrid that was glaring at him. "So, anyone need me?"

"Not you." Klaus whipped out a knife, stepped in front of him. "Just your blood."

Bonnie started casting the spell as soon as Klaus handed her the glass with Damon's blood in it, while Damon was forcing a pained look, but clearly no one cared to pay him any attention.

"Got it!" Bonnie looked up from the map as the blood stopped flowing. "She's at a motel 500 miles away from us."

"Woo… a motel…" Damon gave a mild ambiguous smile. "Someone needs to hurry."

Klaus disregarded his provocative tone, disappeared at the front door in a blink.

* * *

><p>"You know, you'd better just let me go." Caroline was starting to run out of patience since all they did for the past hour was sitting in a cheesy motel, watching the boring soap operas on TV. "Klaus won't be very pleased with you if he knows you're the one that kidnapped me."<p>

"Again with the big bad brother threat?" Kol waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You and my brother are quite alike in some respects." He noticed her confused look, explained with a shrug. "For example, no creativity _at all_." Just when Caroline was throwing him a reluctant look, he suddenly stood up from where he was sitting, facing the closed door. "Speaking of whom… how long are you going to stand outside, Nik?"

As the words fell from his lips, the door yielded to a 'gentle' push. Caroline almost stopped breathing when Klaus appeared there, looking back at her, his eyes lit with warmth.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Klaus asked. She couldn't help but notice his gaunt face seemed even paler than before, if it wasn't purely mental. "I'm fine." She shot a quick glance at Kol's direction, instantly stepped close behind Klaus.

"I'm impressed you found me so quick, Nik." Kol turned off the TV, looking at both of them with his typical cocky smirk. "I thought it might take you a while longer."

Klaus took a step ahead. "Well, you've lived long enough already. You wouldn't mind if I dagger you now other than an hour later, would you?"

"Klaus!" Klaus felt a firm grasp on his arm. He turned around, saw Caroline's worried face. "I told you I'm fine! Let's just go, okay? No one needs to be daggered!" Despite all the terrible things Kol had done and all the trouble he probably going to make, Caroline always believed that this 'little brother' wasn't that bad, he was just bored and wanted to have some fun.

Klaus froze there. Part of him wanted to rip Kol apart, then put the dagger in his heart once again, teaching him a lesson that he should _never_ lay hands on his girl. But the other part, the other part hesitated to make any move under Caroline's stare. He even thought he'd _fail_ her if he went ahead to be the evil himself again.

Kol's face twitched in what could have been a smile. _The invincible Lord Niklaus now had his own weakness. What an interesting story._ He slowly strutted out the motel room while Klaus staring gloweringly at him. _Poor kid almost had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughter._

Klaus suddenly felt quite useless. _Now he had to listen to a baby vampire girl? Really?_ He hesitated. _If he chased after that reckless boy _now_, maybe he could still catch up with him._

"You ready to go yet?" Caroline waved her hand before his narrowed eyes. As now he was standing right beside her, she instantly recalled that dream she had when Kol was driving the car. She remembered how happy she felt when he showed up at her door, when he told her he was ready to leave. And now, it turned out those feelings weren't exactly unreal. She _really_ was happy to see him.

Klaus averted those eyes from his little brother's back as he disappeared at the corner. "Yeah." He looked down at Caroline. "Your friends are all waiting for you to come back home."

Her lips were parted in a half smile. "That's not what I'm talking about." She went through the room toward the door, didn't want him to see the sweet smile she was unable to hold back. "I mean… Are you ready to go travelling the world with me yet?"

Klaus went blank for a second and then grinned. He quickly followed her out of the motel until they reached the black SUV he just 'bought' for the trip.

"You don't really have to ask, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? leave me your thoughts? though as i said, this is the LAST CHAPTER of this story, but i might write an EPILOGUE about Kol sometime later! ;)<strong>

**hope you can support my other fics as well and follow me on Tumblr at 'josriel'!**

**see you again in Epilogue XD**


End file.
